Time and Time again
by Docholiday024
Summary: This story starts in season five shortly after Joey and Pacey have an argument. It quickly moves five years ahead to reveal some disturbing things that are taking place. Can one or the other save the one in trouble? Read to find out.... DJ always
1. Chapter 1

**Time and Time again**

**Written by: Mike Cobb**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: I hereby state, not now, nor ever, do I own any of the characters from the show; I am merely borrowing them for my own amusement. All of this belongs to Kevin Williamson, The WB, Outerbanks Entertainment, Columbia TriStar, and Sony.**

**Auther's note: If you don't like my writting e-mail me and leave suggestion on how i can improve it. if you like it great e-mail me and tell me you like it i might write more on this story, i left it open for more to be written. **

**Joey is slowly walking down the sidewalk in Boston. She was so upset with Pacey for not telling her he was in town, and had a job here, it had caused a huge fight. She really wasn't paying attention to her surroundings as she continued to walk. She didn't even hear the footsteps till the hand closed on her shoulder. She jumped and squealed at the same time, turning around to see a couple of guys there laughing at her.**

**"Kinda jumpy aren't you Ms." One of them says.**

**"Yeah i guess i am." Joey says nervously.**

**"So where are you headed at this time of night?" the other asks.**

**"Back to my dorm, so have a nice night." she tells them as she tries to walk away. One of the guys jumps in front of her just as she turns around to leave.**

**"Going some where?"**

**"Yes, so please stand aside." she tells him**

**"No i don't think we will be doing that for a while." The guy behind her says**

**"Yeah you look like you will be fun." The other one says.**

**"Look guys take my money, take my credit cards. Just please let me go." Joey pleads with them**

**"Oh we will take the money and cards, but first i think a little fun is in order." He laughs a visous laugh, causeing Joeys blood to run cold and her heart to skip a beat.**

**'This can't be happening, God don't let this happen.' She thinks to herself, as the guy behind her grabs her arms. Joey starts to scream as the second guy covers her mouth.**


	2. Chapter 2

**"I THINK THAT WILL BE QUITE ENOUGH!" She hears a mans voice say from behind. It is a voice she knows all to well and her heart soars. The guys release her to turn toward the new threat. She looks and see it is Dawson standing there. He has a look she has never seen in his eyes, total confidence, like he could take on the world and win.**

**"And who do you think you are?" The two guys ask as they slowly start toward Dawson.**

**"The guy you will always remember as the one who didn't let you get away if you take another step. Run Joey, Just as fast as you can." And with that Joey is off at top speed. It isn't till she is a couple of blocks away that she realized what she had done, She had left Dawson there by himself. She stopped at a payphone and dialed 911, just as the operator answered a hand grabed her shoulder, she screams and jumps away from the hand, turning ready to kick or punch who ever it is. She realizes it is Dawson standing there.**

**"Dawson you scared the shit out of me." She can hear the operator calling "hello, hello." She picks up the reciever and answers it. "Hello, i would like to report an almost attack." She gives the lady the information, and soon there is a squad car there taking discriptions and getting the whole story. It is only now that Joey sees the marks on Dawsons face. He must have had to fight them off so she could get away.**

**"Dawson i am so sorry, look at your face. Wait why are you in Boston? How did you find me?" She rants.**

**"Simple i came to Boston to see you, Couldn't find you. So i went to see Pacey, he said you had just left angry. I decided to follow, and the rest you know." He tells her.**

**"So you save me once again."**

**"Yeah still not sure i should have come, not after the message i recieved on my answering machine. Although i am glad i was here to stop that." Dawson says.**

**"I'm glad you were here as well,And Dawson about that call. I Um--well i was angry you weren't coming to see me like we had planned, and i got talked into going to the frat party. I got way to drunk, and i let the anger out. Unfortunatly it was directed at you, Dawson i don't even know why i was so angry. I just know i wanted you here this weekend with me, and when you called and said you couldn't make it i got upset and angry. Why did you come all this way after hearing that message, thinking i wanted to let you go?" Joey rambles out.**

**"I came,well---Because it sounded like my best friend in the world was upset, and in pain, and she was angry with me. All i knew was i had to fix this so here i am." Was Dawsons reply.**

**"You came anyways, Dawson i am so sorry i left that message. I have no right to get angry with you for doing what you have always wanted to do. I just get this feeling that some how along the way you are going to out grow me, and my friendship will become expendaible. Like we will never see each other again." Joey tells him**

**"Joey you will always be my best friend, always. I could never out grow you. In fact some times i think you may out grow me, i even feel like you already have sometimes, which is another reason why i came to see if you had."**

**"Dawson, how could you feel that way?"**

**"Well that phone call had alot to do with it. You see i have been expecting that call for months now. So when i heard what you had to say. Well my heart sank, knowing full well you had finally figured out that i was the one expendable part of your life." Dawson says with a down cast look.**

**"Dawson, please. Every one knows that if anyone of us makes it, it will be you. If any of us has the chance to out grow the rest it is you. I know deep in my heart that you will make it. When they talk about the true celebrity of our class at our ten year reunion, they will be talking about you. Evey one of those guys will wish they had been nicer to you, and the rest of us will just know that you have hit your potintal, and will have left the rest of us behind." Joey says.**

**"Joey, don't you and every one else know, that you guys are what drives me to succede. With out you and Pacey, and Jen, and Jack, i wouldn't be where i am today. Which to be honest isn't really anywhere. I am just like you guys trying to figure it all out. The only diffrence is you guys all have each other and i have no one. I know i can always call, but it just isn't the same." He says**

**"I guess i just never realized how hard it was going to be for you clear on the other side of the country. Dawson." She pauses and gets tears in her eyes before she can continues. "I can't believe i then dumped all of that on you, and on your answering machine at that, i couldn't even do it with you on the phone. God you must really hate me right about now." She finishes with tears running down her checks.**

**"Hate you Jo, come on, haven't you figured it out yet? I could never hate you, I love you, i always have and always will. Jo i think about you every day, more than once each day. My mom asked me why i haven't been able to keep a girl friend,i answered her with two words, want to know what they were?"**

**"Yes Dawson, i do."**

**"Joey Potter, is what i told her." Dawson says and then looks away so she can't see the pain in his eyes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Dawson, when are you going to let all the pain i caused you go. I mean when is the statue of limitation going to run out on that?" Joey asks angry now**

**"Joey, it has nothing to do with you hurting me. It has everything to do with the fact i haven't found a girl i want to be with as much as i want to be with you. Can't you see Jo the love i have for you is so strong that it just ruins all of my other relationships before they ever get started. Girls just don't like playing second fiddle to a ghost." Dawson enlightens her as tears form in his eyes.**

**"Dawson, what are you saying?" Joey asks him.**

**"Joey, you are the only girl for me, always have been and always will be. I know now that we, as a couple, don't have a chance. That's ok i have delt with it this long, but please don't shut me out as a friend. Who knows maybe some day you will change your mind, and we will get another chance, a real chance." Dawson says with defeat in his eyes.**

**"Dawson, how do you know for sure that i am the right one? That your real soul mate isn't still out there?"**

**"Joey it is something Jack said to me, back in junior year of high school. He said that he didn't believe in perfect love, but that he did believe that there are people who's lives are forever entwined. Well let me tell you Jo we aren't perfect and our love isn't either but what we have runs so deep in my soul that i can't shake it. I have tried, trust me Jo i have really tried, the year you were with Pacey. I really truly tried to hate both of you, but i couldn't, i just couldn't. The love i have for you was too strong. So i suffered in silence and let you go your own way hoping one day you would return to me. When you didn't i knew you were slowly out growing me as a boyfriend and a friend." Dawson explains.**

**"Dawson i haven't out grown you. You made a choice when you left for USC. I told myself i had to respect it. Remember you said that, that chapter of our lives was over and it was time to start the next with out each other. So that is what i did, or so i thought. But the more i tried the more i wanted you around, i guess that distance really does make the heart grow fonder. That is the real reason i got angry when you couldn't come vist. What do you think all of this means Dawson? I mean i know what i think it means, but i want to hear what you think it means." She says**

**"I am not sure what it means to you, but to me it means that our feelings for each other are getting stronger with each passing day. Every day that goes by my love for you grows. With every passing day the pit in my stomach gets bigger. The funny thing is right now it is gone.with you here it is gone, i just realized it. Joey i love you and miss you, i am not sure i will make it if i don't have you in my life."**

**"Dawson, i need to think." She says as she runs down the street leaving a bewildered Dawson behind to deal with the police.**

**JOEY'S DORM ROOM**

**Joey is setting on her bed hugging a pillow to her chest, with tears streaming down her face. 'How can this be, how can those old feelings resurface. I thought for sure that they were gone. I know we kissed before he left for California, but i honestly thought that it was a goodbye kiss. Could i be wrong, could that one kiss have led me to falling in love with him again? My god i am, i am 100 in love with him. But is it the right time, is this the right way. Why is it that every time i am in trouble he is there? Is this fate's way of saying, here he is stop wasting time?' she thinks all of this, but is brought back to the here and now by a knock on the door. She gets up to answer the door and none other than Dawson is standing there.**

**"Hey" he says.**

**"Hey" she says.**

**"Can i come in?"**

**"Sure, come in."**

**"So Joey, why did you leave like that? They caught the guys. I think the police want you to come down and ID them." Dawson says.**

**"OH ok i will call them tomorrow. As for leaving, i am scared Dawson. I have all of these feeling swirling around in my head. I mean i have feelings for Pacey, that is why i got into that perdicament tonight i was rehasing my fight with Pacey. I am not sure about alot of things right now Dawson." Joey says.**

**"I see, so it is only Pacey you have feelings for. I get the picture Jo, i'll leave you alone. That way you and Pacey can work things out. Hope it all works out for you." Dawson tells her as he closes the door and leaves.**

**Joey stands there in shock he completely misunderstood what she was saying.' I have to stop him and tell him the truth.' She thinks as she runs to the door and opens it, but Dawson is no where in sight."Dam it. Where could he have gone?" She rushes to the stairs hoping to see him, but still no Dawson. "Dam it." She slides down the wall sitting by the stairs, tears streaming down her cheek. I didn't mean to, but i hurt him again, and with Pacey again. I have to find him and let him know. I don't want Pacey like that any more. I want him, i now know why i wanted him here this weekend. It was because with out him with me i am only half a person. I have to find him, i have to tell him how i feel.' With this she gets up and runs to her room to grab her coat and keys.**

**Dawson leaves Joeys dorm room with a sadden heart, he thought maybe there was a chance for him and her. 'Guess not. I should have learned, it will always be Pacey.**

**He leaves Worthington and heads for Jens house. Figuring to say bye before he leaves but when he gets there's no one is home. He decides to head for the airport, if he hurries he can catch the midnight flight home. Back to L.A. Where maybe he could forget about Joey Potter.**

**He arrives at the airport just in time to change his ticket and then gets on the plane and heads back home.**

**Just as Dawson's plane is taking off Joey runs into the airport.**

**"Can you tell me when the next flight to L.A. leaves?" She asks the attendent.**

**"Yes ma'am it just left."**

**"Thank you." Joey hears herself say but it is lost on her. All she can do is think. ' I lost him again, and for good this time.'**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPESIDE**

**Dawson steps out of the car and looks around. It hasn't changed at all.**

**"Hard to believe that after five years it hasn't changed much isn't it?" A voice from his past asks him**

**Dawson sighs he was hoping not to have to see the person, at least not on his first day back in Capeside.**

**"Hello Pacey, you're right it hasn't. What are you doing here?"**

**"Well Dawson, i heard an old friend was finally come back for a vist. So i decided to come say hi."**

**"What do you still take pleasure in rubbing it in my face?" Dawson asks him.**

**"What are you talking about Dawson, i just came over to say hi." Pacey says with a shocked look on his face.**

**"She picked you again Pacey . Figured that would make you happy, and maybe i could get on with my life. Which is why it took me five years to return home. I figured you guys would be gone and i wouldn't have to see you face to face. Geuss i was wrong, you had to come back for one last stab at me huh. So where is she, what didn't she want to join in on the joke?"**

**"Ok Dawson i really have no idea what you are talking about. Me and Joey never got back together. We did return to being friends but that was it. You must be talking about freshman year in college. You know it took her a year to get over the fact that you just left." Pacey tells him.**

**"Yeah well, it has taken me five just to be able to come home. I have left all of that behind me now Pacey. I am still angry, but i left all of those feelings behind. So i would just as soon not talk about it." Dawson tells him some what coldly.**

**"You mean our friendship is doomed because of something that never happened? Come on Dawson not even you could be that cold. You do realize that she picked you that time don't you, or at least the memory of you?" Pacey says.**

**"Really Pace then why was it she said, and i quote ' I have all of these feeling swirling around in my head. I mean i have feelings for Pacey, that is why i got into that perdicament tonight i was rehasing my fight with Pacey. ' tell me why she would say that if she picked me?" Dawson pauses and just before Pacey is about to speak he says. " No never mind i don't want to hear it, it doesn't matter anymore. What ever me and Joey had is long gone buried in the past where it belongs."**

**"Hum i don't remember this side of you Dawson, must be new. You see i remember the guy who use to be able to forgive people, who would never turn thier back on a friend. I am sorry if i had anything to do with turning you into this new version of you. I geuss you aren't the person to ask. I'll leave now, hope you have a good vist." Pacey says as he turns to walk away.**

**"Pacey." Dawson says.**

**"Yeah Dawson."**

**"What did you want to ask me?"**

**"To help a friend in need. Someone who won't listen to anyone around here, trust me we have all tried." Pacey says.**

**"Who is the friend and what do they need help with?" Dawson asks his intrest peeked**

**"Well you see it all started about four years ago, this friend started to date this person, who at first seemed to be ok. We had fun hanging out. That all changed after about a year, this friend stopped coming around as much wouldn't go to town or family functions very often. Just completely disappered off the map almost. and when we did see them they were always covering up something." Pacey is saying but Dawson interupts him.**

**"Covering up what Pacey and who is this friend?"**

**"They would be covering up brusies on thier arms back even black eyes. The rest of us tried to talk them away from the person doing all of this, but it was no good. They said that it was an accident, or that the person didn't mean it. The friend assured us that it wouldn't happen again but it did. Every one in town who knows the friend has tried talking to them but to no avail. They even told me once that they were getting what they deserved. So you see Dawson i was hoping i would find the old Dawson Leery, the one i was best friends with back as a kid. I see i was wrong. You don't care any more do you?" Pacey asks.**

**"Pacey stop beating around the bush here, who is it. Jen, Andie, or is it Audrey?"**

**"Dawson it is Joey." Pacey says and then looks Dawson in the eye for some kind of reaction.**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Joey? You have to be kidding me right, she would never let anything like that happen to her." Dawson says with no emotion showing on his face or in his eyes.**

**"I'm sorry Dawson but it is, she wasn't herself after you left. She fell into a rutine after that, she finished school with honors. But by the time she did he had his hooks in her and it just keeps getting worse. I was hoping no praying that you could make the diffrence." Pacey tells him.**

**Dawson looks towards the creek before answering him. "Sorry Pacey, Joey isn't my problem any more. That stopped five years ago. I have a carrer, a girlfriend, just about everything i want. I am here to vist my mom, dad and sister, not get involved in someone's life who is apart of my past. Aren't you the one who told me,' don't look to the past always look to the future' Well that is what i have done and will continue to do. Sorry Pace i can't help her she is on her own." Dawson tells him looking him right in the eyes.**

**"I'm sorry to hear that Dawson, i geuss time doesn't always heal wounds, or friendships. Ok, well like i said hope you enjoy your vist, tell your family hi for me, and i will see them later." Pacey says with a sad look on his face. 'I'm sorry we turned you into this kind of person old friend,I hope you find your way back some day.' Pacey thinks to himself as he walks away.**

**Dawson is left standing in his parents back yard, wondering why Pacey would even come to him.'like Joey would ever listen to me any ways. She made her choice, just like i did, time to move on.' Dawson thinks to himself as he walks into the house and is greeted by Lilly running and jumping into his arms.**

**"Hey kiddo, how are you doing?" Dawson asks her.**

**"Oh great now that your here. I missed you big brother. You going to be here long?" Lilly asks him with hopeful eyes.**

**"Well a week or two, if that is ok with mom and dad." Dawson tells her as Mitch and Gail enter the room rushing over to hug Dawson tightly.**

**"Of course son as long as you want." Mitch tells him.**

**"Oh welcome home son." Gail says.**

**"Thanks guys, i just kinda need a break. Three movies in two years is alot. I just need to take a small break before i start the new one." Dawson says.**

**"Yeah three movies and four oscars. I am so proud of you my boy." Mitch says with a wide grin.**

**"Ok dad enough i hear it all the time which is why i need a break. No one knows where i am and i would kind like to keep it that way. Well with the exception of family and friends." Dawson says.**

**Dawson puts Lilly down and she runs out the door telling her mom and dad she is going to see Alex. They tell her to be careful as she runs out the door.**

**Dawson gets a worried look on his face and then looks his parents in the eyes.**

**"Mom, dad i need to know something."**

**"What son?" They both say.**

**"Well when i first got here i was greeted by Pacey, and he told me this story about a friend of ours who is in trouble. Do you two know anything about this?"**

**Gail sucks in her breath and looks away from him. His dad looks at the floor before saying. "He was talking about Joey, Dawson. She is in really bad shape, but won't listen to any of us. We have all tried, me, your mom, Pacey, Jen, Jack, Bessie, even Mrs. Ryan tried, all to no avail." Mitch says**

**"It is bad Dawson, he beats her all the time she always has some kind of mark on her. No one else knows this but she even lost a baby because of it. Every time Doug tries to arrest him Joey tells him no. She just won't leave him. She told me it was her punishment for a bad thing she did in the past. Dawson i am really worried about her, i am afraid that one of these times he will go to far." Gail tell Dawson.**

**Dawson looks away and sighs. It just isn't his problem any more. He knows it sounds cold, but he put it out there for her and she ran away. He can't do it any more.**

**"Son maybe you could talk to her she might listen to you." Mitch says.**

**"I can't dad i am sorry. I swore when i left Boston five years ago i was done with Joey and Pacey. I have worked so hard to put that all behind me, i gave her a chance i did and she ran away. So i'm sorry but she is on her own." Dawson tells them.**

**"Oh honey you can't mean that, can you." Gail asks him**

**"Yeah that is not the son we raised talking." Mitch says**

**"Yes it is dad, thing have changed in the last five years. I am not that niave little film geek any more. I have worked so hard to accomplish the things i have. I did the only thing i could do when she destroyed me, i went on with my life. So did Joey, i am sorry she made a mistake and is having a hard time now, but she chose it, she chose that life. I can't help her." Dawson says with no emotion.**

**" Well i guess you have changed, i am not sure for the good or for the bad but you have changed." Mitch tells him.**

**"Well honey if that is the way you feel i guess we can't tell you to do other wise. Dinner will be done in a little while why don't you go freshen up." Gail says to him**

**"Ok thanks mom, again i am sorry if i seem rude or uncaring. It is just the way it has to be." Dawson says as he walks up the stairs.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPESIDE GROCERY STORE TWO DAYS LATER**

**Dawson is pushing a cart down an ilse as he is reading the list his mom gave him. When he bumps into another cart being pushed by a woman.**

**"Hey watch it." The woman says. **

**"I'm so sorry miss, Joey?" Dawson notices her as she is quickly putting her sunglasses back on, but not before Dawson see the black eye.**

**"Dawson, is that really you?" Joey asks.**

**"Yeah it is me." he says as he looks away so she can get the glasses on.**

**"My god it has been a long time, how have you been." Joey asks**

**"I'm good and you?" **

**" Oh as good as can be expected." she says**

**Dawson sees she is lying, she has tears slipping out from under her glasses.**

**"That is good Jo. Well i need to get these thing home to my mom, she has this big party planned." Dawson tells her.**

**"Yeah i know me and Mark are coming to it." Joey says**

**"Really good i am glad maybe we can talk more then." Dawson says**

**"Yeah maybe." Joey says deppressed.**

**"Well see you then Jo."**

**"Yeah see you then,Dawson."**

**Dawson finishes his shopping while think how joey could possible allow this to happen to herself. She looked tired and worn out, like all of the life has gone out of her. Could he honestly stand around and allow this to happen. He had too, he can't fall back into that same old cycle.**

**When Dawson arrived home and dropped off the groceries, he was greeted by another vistior. **

**"Dawson can i talk to you, please."**

**It was Bessie. He knew why she was here. She wants me to try to help Joey. How do i tell her i can't that it isn't my problem anymore.**

**"Sure Bessie what is it you want to talk about?"**

**"Dawson i need your help, i know that Pacey and your parent have already talked to you about it, but i was hoping maybe i could say something they didn't. She needs you now more than ever Dawson, please don't turn your back on her. I know she has hurt you and badly, but can you honestly stand there and tell me that you won't help her. After everything you two have been through?" Bessie asks him.**

**"Bessie i am sorry but it isn't my problem any more. I went on with my life so did she. I can't help you."**

**"So that's it, your just going to let this go on?"**

**"Bessie she won't listen to me, anymore than she will you guys. Besides like i said it isn't my problem anymore."**

**"Dawson i think you maybe the only one who she will listen too. You know she thinks she deserves this for what she did to you right. She believes this is the best she can get."**

**"I'm sorry she feels that way Bessie i am, but i can't help. If that makes me a bad guy then i am sorry. I swore after the last time that i was finished with it all and i am and i am going to keep that promise." Dawson tells her.**

**"Ok, i am sorry i bothered you Dawson, I am glad you are doing so well. I'll see you tonight." Bessie says as she walks away with tears in her eyes.**

**Dawson goes back inside his house and goes to his room. He lays down on the bed and from the look on his face he is in deep thinking mode.**


	7. Chapter 7

**THAT FRIDAY NIGHT AT THE PARTY**

**Everyone is there, even Joey and Mark her boyfriend. Dawson is keeping a close eye on them. He has noticed that he doesn't let her leave his side. Everywhere she goes he goes. Pacey walks up to him and sees where he is looking.**

**"See a diffrence in her? Notice he won't let her get very far from him. Dawson we have even tried threating him, nothing seems to work. I promise you before the night is over there will be an argument and he will hit her."**

**"Hasn't anyone tried to stop it."**

**"Of course we have, all of us, it doesn't work. Mitch, Jack and me all beat the hell out of him one night. Joey was so mad, she said it was her life if we didn't like it then she would stop coming around. So now when they do show up and something like that happens we just ignor it, unless it gets real bad." Pacey tells him.**

**"I see." is all Dawson says.**

**As him and Pacey has been talking Joey and Mark have made there way slowly over to them.**

**"Hey." Joey says**

**"Hey" Dawson says back**

**"So Dawson i would like you too meet Mark, Mark this is an old friend Dawson. You know the one i told you about."**

**Music is playing in the back ground as they stare at each other. Dawson then looks at Mark.**

**"Hello Mark how are you." Dawson asks as he shakes Marks hand.**

**"Good, thanks. Well it is nice to finally meet the soulmate. I hear you and Joey use to be a hot item back in highschool." Mark says as Joey looks away emberissed.**

**"Yeah but that was awhile ago." Dawson says**

**"Good i am glad we cleared that up." Mark says.**

**Dawson notices the smug look on Marks face and is getting angrier by the minute.**

**"Joey care to dance for old times sake." Dawson asks her and then adds. "You don't mind Mark old buddy do you?"**

**"Sure go ahead i don't mind." Mark says between grited teeth.**

**"I didn't think you would, what do you say JO?" He asks as he extends his hand.**

**"Sure Dawson i would love to." Joey says shooting Mark a nervous look.**

**Dawson leads her to the dance floor. While Pacey chuckles. This doesn't go unnoticed by Mark who shoots him a dirty look. Pacey just chuckles harder and stares back at him. Dawson and Joey start dancing to a slow song. Kiss the rain by Billy Meyers. All the while Mark is just stareing at them and getting angrier and angrier by the minute.**

_**hello (hello hello) can you hear me**_

_**am i getting through to you**_

_**hello (hello hello)**_

_**is it late there**_

_**there's a laughter on the line**_

_**are you sure you're there alone**_

_**cause i'm trying to explain**_

_**somethings wrong **_

_**you don't sound the same**_

_**why don't you why don't you**_

_**go outside go outside**_

**"So Jo tell me, really how are you?" Dawson asks her as they continue to dance.**

**"I'm doing ok really Dawson, you don't have to worry about me." She tells him.**

_**kiss the rain kiss the rain**_

_**whenever you need me**_

_**kiss the rain**_

_**whenever i am gone to long**_

_**if your lips feel lonely and thirsty**_

_**kiss the rain**_

_**and wait for the dawn**_

_**keep in mind**_

_**we're under the same sky**_

_**and the night is as empty **_

_**for me as for you**_

_**and if you feel **_

_**you can't wait till morning**_

_**kiss the rain kiss the rain kiss the rain**_

**"Are you sure, you seem a little worn out and tired." Dawson says.**

**"Oh yeah, it was just a busy week is all."**

_**hello (hello hello)**_

_**do you miss me**_

_**i hear you say you do**_

_**but not the way i'm missing you**_

_**what's new hows the weather**_

_**is it stormy where you are**_

_**because i'm so close but **_

_**it feels like you're so far**_

_**oh would it mean anything**_

_**if you knew what i am left**_

_**imagining in my mind in my mind**_

_**would you go would you go**_

_**kiss the rain**_

_**and you fall over me**_

_**think of me think of me**_

_**think of me only me**_

**"Good i am glad your ok. Jo you do know you can still talk to me if you need to, and if you need help i am here for you."**

**Joey bites her lower lip for a second before answering. "Sure Dawson i know you are. But i am fine really."**

**"Ok as long as you know that."**

_**kiss the rain kiss the rain**_

_**whenever you need me**_

_**kiss the rain**_

_**whenever i am gone to long**_

_**if your lips feel lonely and tempted**_

_**kiss the rain**_

_**and wait for the dawn**_

_**keep in mind**_

_**we're under the same sky**_

_**and the night is as empty **_

_**for me as for you**_

_**and if you feel **_

_**you can't wait till morning**_

_**kiss the rain kiss the rain**_

_**kiss the rainnnnnnnnnnnnn**_

_**kiss the rain**_

_**kiss the rain**_

_**kiss the rain**_

_**kiss the rain **_

_**hello **_

_**can you hear me **_

_**can you hear me **_

_**can you hear me**_

**The song ends and Dawson leads Joey back over to where Mark and Pacey are standing. He looks at Mark and says. "Thanks Mark it was nice to catch up with an old flame i mean friend." Dawson says**


	8. Chapter 8

**Joey catches the slip and winces as Marks eyes go wide for a second and then narrow to slits.**

**"No problem i am glade you enjoyed dancing with my girlfriend." Mark says as he grabs Joey's arm to lead her away. "Well gentelmen if you will excuse us i would like to have a word alone with Joey."**

**"By all means, and Jo maybe we can talk later." Dawson says**

**"Maybe, Dawson we will see." She says as she looks at Mark nervously.**

**Mark smiles and nods his head as he leads her over to the tree line.**

**"You do realize that you just pissed him off right, Dawson. You also know who will pay for it right." Pacey asks him.**

**"You know something Pacey i decide something today." Dawson says as he stands watching Joey and Mark intensly.**

**"Oh really and what praytell might that be?" Pacey asks him.**

**"Simple, no matter how much i have put the past behind me, i would never forgive myself if i didn't do something to help her." Dawson says as he starts walking toward them.**

**Pacey doesn't say anything just silently cheers in his head and thinks. 'There is the Dawson Leery i know, look out Mark your in for it.' He then walks to Bessie where she is sitting with the Leery's and watching Joey nervously, knowing he is going to hit her again. Silently she is praying for something to stop him.**

**Pacey walks up to them and says. "It's on now Mark pissed Dawson off."**


	9. Chapter 9

**Every one sitting close took a breath of relife and smiled thinking maybe just maybe Dawson can stop it. Every eye turns toward where Joey and Mark are, they see Dawson slowly walking toward Joey and Mark. Niether Mark or Joey have seen him yet sence they seem to be arguing. They seem intense and finally Mark raises his fist and starts to swing at Joey, she cringes away knowing what is coming. Only it never gets there, Dawson has grabed his arm, stopping the blow in mid swing. Joey's eyes go wide at the sight.**

**"Some how i don't think you want to do that Mark." Dawson says coolly.**

**"What do you think you are doing Leery, this is none of your buisness." Mark shouts at him.**

**"You hitting Joey is my buisness. At least i am now making it my buisness." He looks stait at Joey and says.**

**"Do you have a problem with me making it my buisness?"**

**Joey looks at Dawson and then says "No Dawson i don't, and thank you."**

**"Oh you will pay for that one when we get home, just wait and see." Mark tells her. Joey flinches away from him scared.**

**"No Mark she won't, you see she won't be going home with you." Dawson tells him as Joey gives him a suprised look.**

**"To hell she won't. She is leaving with me right now!" Mark screams**

**"No Mark she isn't she is staying here with me, and Mark i realize you really don't know me, or who i am. But if i was you i would stay as far away from her as you can. If i hear about you harrasing her or ever touching her again." Dawson says this and then steps close and lowers his voice even lower. "You will regret the day your mother brought you into this world. That i swear to you, now this is my parents house and party and you have suddenly worn out your welcome. Leave."**

**Mark looks suddenly unsure of himself, he looks at Joey and says. "Come on Joey we are leaving."**

**She looks at Mark and then at Dawson. She then turns to Mark and says. "No Mark not this time i am staying here." As she is saying this she is moving closer to Dawson as if asking for his protection and strength.**

**"There you have it Mark she is staying. Now leave, i really don't want to have to throw you out." Dawson tells him.**

**"Oh and you think you can. Just try it." Mark says as he lunges for Dawson.**

**Dawson smoothly steps out of the way and punches him on the side of the jaw. Mark crumples to the ground, as Dawson backs up and motions for Joey to move away. She does so almost immediatly, backing right into Pacey who moves in front of her, so as to protect her.**

**"Mark i really do not like resulting in vilonce please just leave." Dawson tell him as he starts to get up.**

**"Oh i am leaving Dawson but watch your back this isn't over by a long shot." Mark says as he backs awy from them. He shoots Joey one last hateful look before he leaves.**

**Dawson slowly walks up to Joey and smiles. It is at this moment that she colapses, as she starts to fall to the ground Dawson jumps foward and grabs her. Lifting her off the ground he starts toward the house carrying her.**


	10. Chapter 10

**DAWSON'S ROOM LATER THAT NIGHT**

**Joey is still passed out, laying in Dawson's bed. We see Dawson sitting in his chair by the bed, Bessie is standing next to him, and Pacey is leaning against the door jam.**

**"Dawson i have no words to tell you how much i aprecate what you did tonight. My lil sister was in deep trouble. The only thing i can say is thank you." Bessie tells him**

**"No need to thank me Bessie, as much as i wanted to pretend i didn't still care we all know i do. There is no way i could leave her like that." Dawson says.**

**"That is the Dawson Leery i know and love." Pacey says.**

**"Yeah Yeah, So you were right, guess there is a first time for everything." Dawson says as he chuckles**

**"Hey now, i have been right more than once. I think." Pacey retorts with a mock hurt look on his face.**

**With that they all laugh. Dawson can't remember a time in recent memory when he has felt this alive. This conected to the world around him. This is what has been missing in his life, his friends and family. As he stares at this woman laying in his bed, he realizes it is her most of all that he misses.**

**"Ok, well Dawson i am going to leave now, i need to get back to Alex and Bodie. I know she will be safe with you, ask her to call me tomorrow some time ok." Bessie says**

**"Sure Bessie i will as soon as she wakes up." Dawson says as Bessie walks out his bedroom door.**

**"Ok man, i think i am out to, but Dawson." Pacey says**

**"Yeah Pace?" Dawson asks.**

**"Welcome home, and thank you."**

**"Thanks Pace, but what are you thanking me for?" Dawson asks.**

**"For coming back. for being my friend, And for helping her. I know her heart belongs to you, and i am ok with that. I knew it always would, Even when she picked me. But i will always have a soft spot for her, She will always have a place in my heart. So for what you did for her Thanks." Pacey says as his voice breaks a little at the end.**

**"Pacey, you didn't think i would help her did you?"**

**"To be honest Dawson i had my doughts. I figured you had stayed away for a reason. I assumed i was part of it and for that i am trully sorry. If i could take it all back, i would in a heart beat. We have all missed you, none more than her though. The whole town always goes to your movies, Most can't believe some one famous came out of Capeside. Hell all they had to do was ask one of us who knew you and we could have told them you would. Well i am going to leave now. And thanks again Dawson." Pacey says**

**"You don't have to thank me Pace, For a friend i would rattle the gates of hell and shake the pillars of heaven, if i had to, to help them." Dawson says**

**"Yeah i believe you would ok i'm out see you Dawson."**

**"Yeah see you Pace, And Pace."**

**"Yeah."**

**"It was really good to see you again, We'll have to do it again before i leave." Dawson tells him With a smile on his face.**

**"It was good to see you as well, my friend. Sure come by the old ice house, i own it now."**

**"Really that's good Pace i am happy for you. I will do that." Dawson says**


	11. Chapter 11

**Pacey turns and leaves. Dawson is sitting in his directors chair just watching Joey sleep. He knows he could easily go to the guest room and sleep, but he wants to be here if she wakes up. He is sitting there slowly drifting off to sleep when Joey suddenly sits uprite in bed screaming at the top of her lungs. Dawson is up and next to her in a heart beat.**

**"SHH Joey it is ok i am here." Dawson tells her in a sothing voice.**

**"Dawson is that really you?" Joey asks**

**"Yes Jo i am here, your in my room. You passed out after i threw Mark out." **

**"I rememebr now, I can't go back now. He is going to be really mad." Joey says**

**"It is ok Joey i am here now he will never hurt you again." Dawson stands up so she can lay back down."Here Jo lay down and get some sleep.**

**"No Dawson Hold me, please, Even if it is only tonight. Hold me and don't let go." Joey tells him with tears in her eyes.**

**Dawson climbs into bed with her and raps his arms around her. He can feel the tention leave her as his arms close around her. "Sure Jo, just sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."**

**"Safe now, oh feel safe now." Joey says even though the last is but a wisper as she is already back to sleep.**

**"Yes Jo you're safe now." Dawson wispers as he kisses her head.**

**NEXT MORNING DAWSONS ROOM**

**We see Dawson and Joey still in the same postions, as when they fell asleep. Dawson is clearly awake but hasn't moved, he doesn't want to wake Joey. He watches as his mom walks in and looks at him. He motions for her to leave so as not to wake her up. His mom nods her head, and slowly leaves closing his door.**

**Several hours later Joey starts to stir. Dawson starts to release her but she grabs his arms and holds them tightly around her.**

**"Afternoon Jo." Dawson says**

**"Afternoon?" Joey says as she sits up in bed. "How long have i been asleep?" **

**"Well, lets see, it is one thirty now and it was ten thirty when you passed out. So that would be about fifteen hours." Dawson informs her.**

**"Oh God, i haven't slept that much in years. I'm sorry Dawson, for causeing you to lose a day of your vist, and for everything last night." She says looking away from him.**

**"Joey, your a friend, you don't have to thank me. I will always be here to help you, All you would have had to do was call and ask. Oh by the way Bessie wants you to call her." Dawson tells her handing her his cell phone.**

**"Yeah, I'm sure she does. Ok, Dawson think i can have a couple of minutes to myself to talk to her. I owe so many people apoligies. You see i figured that what i was getting was because of what i did to you." Dawson starts to say something, but joey puts a finger over his lips and shakes her head. "Dawson please listen." He nods his head.**

**"You see, five years ago, i said things completely wrong. You completely miss understood what i was trying to say to you in my dormroom. I tried in vain to find you, but your plane was just leaving when i arrived. Since you had decided to leave, i decided you had made your choice, so i left you alone. Then Almost at the end of my second year in college, i meet Mark. Oh Dawson at first he was so nice and kind, He reminded me of you in so many ways, at least at first. Then after we had been together for about a year it started, slowly at first. When we moved back here after i graduated he had me so scared, and i just knew this was my punishment for the bad things i had done to you. When my family and friends tried to stop it. Well lets just say, i wasn't nice to them. I even told them, that if they couldn't except Mark the way he is then i wouldn't come around anymore. Dawson i was so mean to them. I'm not sure they will ever be able to forgive me, i mean i did it to Bessie, your mom and dad, Pacey, Jack and Andie, Jen. Every one who has ever caried about me and who i have cared about. God Dawson how do i say i am sorry for three years of being mean?" Joey finishes with tears running down her cheeks and looking away so Dawson can't see the shame there.**

**Dawson looks at her knowing his help has just began. "Joey, it is simple. You start by saying i am sorry please forgive me. If they were your true friends and family, and they trully loved you, they will forgive you. I did, didn't i?" **

**"Well, yes but you haven't been around for the last four years. Dawson when i get done with Bessie do you think we can have another talk? There is something i really need to tell you." Joey says**

**"Sure Jo, just come down and get me ok, I'm going to make us something to eat. You're hungry right?"**

**"I am famished Dawson."**

**He nods his head as he gets up to head down stairs.**

**"Dawson, i am really glade you came back to vist, i have missed you more than you will know." She tells him**

**"Me too Joey, me too." He smiles at her, and recives one in return. Not a smile like he got last night, this is one he is sure she hasn't given in a long time. With that he leaves her to make her phone call.**

**She is sitting there on his bed thinking to herself. ' Could this really be happening, do i really deserve this. Do i deserve to have Dawson come back and save me again. After what i did, i can't believe he even decided to try to help me. I am the luckeist person on earth.' Now it was time to face the music. She dails Bessie's number.**

**"Hello" Bessie says into the phone.**

**Joey starts crying almost at once.**

**"Joey sweetheart is that you. Don't cry sis, we still love you, we always will." Bessie says into the phone, and in the back ground she can hear Bodie saying. "Oh Joey we love you so much kiddo." Bessie then says. " Joey talk to me, please."**

**"Bessie the only thing i can say is i am so sorry. I wish none of this would have happened, can you guys ever forgive me?" Joey says into the Phone as the sobs rack her so hard she almost can't finish.**

**"Oh Joey there is nothing to forgive, we are just glade you are out of it and safe now back with us where you belong. Hey i have someone who wants to talk to you." Bessie says and then hands the phone to a little boy.**

**"Mommy is that you, i miss you mommy when do i get to see you next? Me and Alex are haveing fun mommy we are making sand castles. Mommy are you there?" Joey son asks.**

**"Oh Wade sweety mommy will see you later today if it is ok with anut Bessie. I love you so much Wade, mommy is getting better. She has an old friend who is helping her." Joey tells her son before the tears take over and she can't talk.**

**"Anut Bessie, mommy wants to know if it is ok if we see eachother later today?" Wade asks, and Joey can hear both Bessie and Bodie say yes.**

**"See mommy aunt Bessie and Unucle Bodie don't care." He gets serious, or at least as serious as a four year old can. "Mommy, Daddy won't be there will he, he scares me with the things he does to you."**

**"No baby, we are done with your dad, he will never hurt us again, i promise you that." Joey says**

**"Good i am gla gla oh happy about that." Wade says**

**"You meant glad."**

**"Yeah that is the word, thanks mommy. Ok mommy i am going to go pleay i will see you later today, mommy i love you." With that Wade hands the phone back to Bessie and runs out the door to go play with Alex.**

**"Sis are you there?" Bessie says and then hears the sobs on the other end of the line. "Oh Joey it will be ok now, now you can start to rebuild with him. As long as you stay away from Mark you can even keep him with you." Bessie tells her.**

**"Oh Bessie i am done with Mark. I have no clue what i am going to do now, But i am done with him. After what Dawson did last night, i can't let him down. He took a big risk, and i am sure the only reason why he helped was because Mark pissed him off last night." Joey says**

**"Oh Joey, i think there was more to it than that. I think he looked into your eyes and couldn't find that spark for life that was always there, and knew he had to do something cause he couldn't stand it. Don't forget he loves you, maybe more now than ever before. Even if it is just as a friend." Bessie tells her.**

**"Yeah, well what ever his reasons i'm not sure if i will ever be able to thank him enough. I'm not sure i even know how to start. The first thing i have to do is explain Wade and the situation, it is going to be hard. I have to aploigize to Mitch and Gail as well. Ok Bessie i am going to let you go so i can finish my talk with Dawson and his parents. I'll see you guys a little later, and Bessie, thank you so much for forgiving me, tell Bodie the same. And Bessie I love you guys." Joey says.**

**"Ok Joey, i will tell him. Take your time, we aren't going any where. Jo, we love you Too." Bessie tells her before hanging up.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Just as Joey is getting off the phone Gail walks in with a set of clothes for her. "Here you go sweetheart we figured you might want to take a shower and have fresh clothes on."**

**"Um- yeah that would be nice Mrs Leery." Joey says.**

**"Joey you have been calling me Gail or mom for years why Mrs Leery now?" **

**"Well after the last four years and everything that has happened, i-i w-wasn't even sure you guys even wanted to talk to me, or even have me around." Joey says**

**"Joey, you will always be welcome in this house, and we will always be here for you if you need help. Please always remember that, no matter what if you need help you can come to us any time." Gail informs her.**

**"Thanks but are you sure Mitch feels the same. I was really mean to him the last time we saw each other."**

**"Of course i feel the same way Joey, it was your safety we were concerned about. Whatever you said or did, it wasn't you and it is in the past. Today is the start of your future." Mitch says from the door way, causeing Joey to leak tears and get up and run to hug them.**

**"You have no idea how happy that makes me. I figured i made everyone so angry that none of you would want anything to do with me." Joey tells them as she cries on thier shoulders.**

**"Oh sweetheart everything will be ok. I'm sure everyone will forgive you. Most of the ones i know only want you safe and happy." Gail says.**

**"Yes and you will be staying here as long as you need to get back on your feet, and over all of this." Mitch says, causing Joey to cry harder and hug them even harder.**

**"I will never be able to repay you for doing this. You know that right?" Joey says**

**"Joey the only payment we need if for you to stay away from that guy and get yourself back to yourself." Gail says.**

**" If you're happy then you have already repayed us Joey." Mitch says.**

**"Now go take a shower and get dressed Dawson is fixing you guys something to eat. Me and Mitch need to go run some errands, with Lilly, we will be back sometime this evening." Gail smiles at her while patting her cheek.**

**"You know that does sound good, well all but Dawson cooking that is." She chuckles. "Last thing i knew he couldn't cook."**

**"Well some things have changed in the last five years Joey. As i am sure you will find out." Mitch tells her.**

**"I'm sure i will." she looks down and then says. "Well i am going to go take that shower now and thanks again." she takes the clothes from Gail and walks into the bathroom. **

**Down stairs Dawson is working on cooking up some pasta for his and Joey's lunch. His parents come back down stairs with smiles on thier faces. "I take it that went well." He says to them.**

**"Better than we thought, Dawson thanks son."Gail says.**

**"Yeah this was a good thing you did son. I haven't seen her look this good in a long time." Mitch says.**

**"Dad, mom i just did what i thought was right. Plus the guy really pissed me off, so i had to show him. When push comes to shove he was no match for me as far as Joey was concerned. All along it wasn't me not wanting to help it was me scared of what would happen if i did. I was worried that if i helped her then all of the old feeling would come back." Dawson tells them**

**"Well did they son?" Mitch asks**

**"Well not when i helped her they didn't."**

**"But you're feeling them now aren't you?" Gail asks him.**

**"Yeah and want to know when it happened?" They nod thier heads. "Well last night she woke up screaming. i jumped over there to comfort her and she just wanted me to hold her. you know i held her all most the whole fifteen hours she was asleep. Durning that time, i realized that i never really got over her. I was just pretending i was over them. The bad thing is now i have to go tell Erica, That we are over. She is so going to be mad at me." Dawson tells them.**

**"Oh son you don't mean your going to go all the way back to L.A. to break up with her are you." Gail asks.**

**"No no she will be here tomorrow with Shaylee." Dawson tells them.**

**"Oh you mean we are going to get to see our granddaughter." Mitch says.**

**"Yeah well Karren has decided she no longer wants her,' cramping her lifestyle.' Hey it works for me. I get her with me everyday now instead of every other weekend. I even bought a new house, in Newport Beach. It is more suited to raising a family than my appartment is. Erica was so excited. Well guess that is life, you win sometimes and you loose sometimes." Dawson tells them.**

**"So are you saying you are going to try to win Joey back?" Gail asks him with a hopeful look on her face.**

**"Mom right now i have no idea what i am going to do, other than i know that i can't stay with Erica when i don't love her. I guess we will just have to take it one day at a time and see what happens." Dawson finishes just as Joey walks in looking so refreshed, the dark circles are almost gone from under her eyes.**


	13. Chapter 13

**"Well guys we are leaving have a good day see you all tonight." Gail says as they walk out the door, leaving Dawson and Joey alone.**

**"Hey." She says.**

**"Hey, yourself." Dawson says to her with a smile on his face.**

**"So your cooking, when did that happen?" **

**"Oh a couple of years ago. I decided it was time to learn so i did." He says.**

**"Uh Dawson we need to talk." Joey says**

**"Ok, we can talk while we eat, if that is ok with you."**

**"Sure that is fine with me i am hungry, remember." She smiles at him.**

**He smiles at her and dishes up thier food setting it on the table. "Coke or Pepsi?" He asks her.**

**"Pepsi. Always, don't you remember." She asks.**

**"Yes but things could have changed. So i figured i would ask." Dawson says handing her a Pepsi. Sitting down Dawson asks her. "So what was it you wanted to talk about Jo?" **

**"This is good, Dawson really good i am impressed."Joey says before continuing. "Well, i am sure that Pacey probable told you i lost a baby. I am also sure he didn't tell you that i also have a four year old son. Of course i lost him to foster care because of Mark, but Bessie got him, he is staying with her now." Joey tells him.**

**"Thanks Jo i am getting better all the time." Dawson says with a smile.**

**"That's all you have to say?" Joey asks**

**"Oh no when do i get to meet him?" **

**"Later today we are suppose to go to the b&b later. Your not shocked or suprised, or maybe disappointed?" Joey asks**

**"No, Of course not why would i be Joey, to tell you the truth i have a little girl myself. Her names is Shaylee, She is three, and you will get to meet her tomorrow."**

**"So your married then?" Joey asks.**

**"Nope never been." He tells her. She gets a hopeful look in her eyes. Dawson knows that look and he wants to share in that hope, but he must first break it off with Erica.**

**"Me either, but now i have lost all of my stuff. So i don't even have clothes." She kinda chuckles**

**"Oh i think i can take care of that. I will go over and get your things." Dawson says.**

**"No Dawson won't do any good, he told me if i ever found away to leave him he would burn it all. I have no dought he did. I will have to start over. Any way enough about me. I see you have done real well for youself, i always knew you would." She tells him.**

**"Yeah well it has been a long road.You know now that i am here, i think it was all worth it. I have to say Jo i wouldn't be where i am now if it wasn't for you. Your memory has driven me to here. Every time i find myself in a new situation i ask myself, 'I wonder what Joey would say if she was here.' and then i do things i think would make you proud of me." Dawson says as he clears the table. Joey stands up with tears in her eyes, she walks to him cupping his face. Slowly she moves foward to kiss him. He is frozen where he stands, he wants to kiss her more than anything in the world, but knows it isn't right. At least not till he breaks it off with Erica. At the last minute he turns away, leaving Joey confused and embarressed.**


	14. Chapter 14

**"I'm sorry Dawson i guess i miss read this whole thing i guess i need to go." She says.**

**"Jo, Wait." Dawson says as he grabs her arm making her flinch away from him. He realizes she has a long way to go to be fully recovered. "Sorry Joey i didn't mean to scare you." He says as she slowly regains her compossure. "You have to understand something first. I have a girlfriend. So before we can start anything i have to finish things with her first. Trust me it isn't that i don't want to kiss you, because i do, more than anything in the world. But right now it wouldn't be fair to Erica or to you. Do you understand?" **

**"So the only reason you turned away is because you want to end things with this other girl first? You mean you really want me back, you really want a relationship with me, even after everthing that has happened and knowing all you know? How i let him kill one of my children and have another taken from me, how is that possible?" She asks.**

**"Simple Jo, you were then, are now, and shall always be, the love of my life. We have all made mistakes, even me. No one is perfect. What makes us better people is the ability to forgive. Joey none of this is completely your fault, yes some is no escaping that, some is mine, but most of it is Mark's. He is the one who has done the most wrong." Dawson tells her.**

**"So i guess it is going to be one step at a time, huh?" Joey asks.**

**"Yes it is. Joey i know we are suppose to go over to Bessie's later, but you think i could drop you off and then meet up with you a little bit later. There are a few things i need to take care of."Dawson asks her.**

**"Sure Dawson that would be ok, as long as you come back and meet Wade." Joey says.**

**"Wade? His first name is my middle name?" Dawson asks her.**

**"His name is Wade Mitchell Potter. My little girl's name was Lillian Gail Potter, she is buried next to my mother." Joey informs him.**

**"Well maybe tomorrow you can take me there and introduce me to her as well." Dawson says.**

**"Dawson she is dead, she is gone." Joey says with tears in her eyes.**

**"Jo, she isn't gone, not as long as you have memories of her. Besides she is your daughter i want to meet her." Dawson says.**

**"Ok Dawson i will take you there tomorrow or the next day." Joey tells him.**

**"Let me guess you haven't been there since the funeral have you?"**

**"No it was too hard, but maybe with you at my side i will be able to." She says**

**"Good then it is a plan. WE will go see both of them, day after tomorrow ok?" Dawson inquires.**

**"Sure Dawson, but now i think i need to go to Bessie's and see my son. Do you think your mom and dad would mind if i kept him with me here overnight?" Joey asks kinda nervous.**

**"Lets find out." He picks up his cell phone and call his mom. "Mom hey Joey wants to know if you guys would be ok with her keeping Wade here with her overnight?" He asks into the phone. "Ok, yeah i see sure i will ok mom i love you as well, bye." He looks at her and says. "They have no problem with it, in fact i was told to tell you that if you didn't bring him over they were going to be angry at you." Dawson says with a chuckle.**

**She smiles a knowing smile and says. "Your parents are the best you know that. They have always treated me as an equal, as part of thier family. I think your mom and dad kinda see me as a daughter, which is so cool because they took the place, kinda, of my parents when they weren't around anymore. I mean Bessie did alot and i love her for it, But so did your mom and dad." Joey finishes with tears in her eyes.**

**"Yeah thier great like that sometimes. So Jo what about your dad? Have you heard from him at all?" Dawson asks her**

**"Yeah he got out again, just after you left. He decided he needed to get his life back on track before he came back here. That was five years ago, last we knew he was in Kansas some where, doing farm work. We always hoped he would come back at least for a vist, but he hasn't, at least not yet." She tells him.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Suddenly the kitchen window explodes inward as a stick of dynomite crashes through it and lands on the table next to Dawson. Dawson quickly regains his compossure and reaches for it. While Joey is screaming at him to get out of the house. He carefully pulls the blasting cap out of the stick and throws it back out the window, there is a small pop as it goes off. With the stick still in his hand, he runs out side just in time to see mark speed away down the creek in a boat.**

**"How did you know to do that Dawson?" Joey asks.**

**"Simple i am a director, we use stuff like this all the time. But do me a favor and remind me to call a guy named Stan later and thank him for teaching me that. Could you call Sheriff Witter and ask him to come over, please." Dawson calmly asks.**

**Several minutes later a police car pulls up. Doug Witter is behind the wheel. He gets out and walks toward Dawson, who is staring off down the creek. "You called, i am guessing you have a reason." Doug says.**

**Dawson just chuckles and throws the stick of dynomite to him.**

**"Is this what i think it is?" Doug asks.**

**"Yes it is. Dynomite." Dawson answers.**

**"Ok, how did you get it and why do you need me?"**

**"Simple Mark, Joey's ex, decided we needed to be blown up." Dawson simple states.**

**"How do you know it was him? Did you see him?" Doug asks.**

**"Sure did taking off down the creek, it's name was Mark 1." Dawson tells him.**

**"Yes that is his boats name, we have him this time. That is as long as Joey doesn't back out." Doug informs him.**

**"You don't need Joey this time Doug. I have a dozen witnesses from last night who heard him threaten me. I am the one who saw the boat leaveing not Joey. I will be the one pressing charges in this matter not Joey." Dawson tells him with an intensity that almost makes Doug take a step back.**

**"You really aren't the same person who use to run these streets with my brother anymore are you Dawson? You have become a man, and a man who backs down from no one." Doug tells him "We all knew you would be a force to recoken with, and your successe hasn't suprised anyone either."**

**"Well Doug thanks, but i am the same person just a little pissed. This guy threw that into my parents house. What would have happened if i hadn't been close and everyone would have been here?" Dawson says with the same intensity before continuing. "You have your chance here Doug, catch him, put him behind bars. Becuase if you don't, I will."**

**"Dawson leave this to us we will get him. I promise you that. Don't do anything stupid and take things into your own hands. I would hate it if i had to lock you up, instead of him." Doug says.**

**"Oh Doug you underestimate me again. If and only IF i have to move on my own. There won't be any blood on my hands when you find what is left of him." Dawson informs him with a quirky little grin.**

**"Don't worry Doug, He will stay out of your way. I Promise you that." Joey says from the door way.**

**"Ok Joey i am going to leave him in your hands. Dawson i will get him i promise, please stay out of it and let me do my job ok."**

**Dawson is looking Joey in the eyes and see's the pleading thier. It is like asking him with her eyes to stay out of it and to stay safe. "Ok, Ok, Doug he is all your's Just get him before he does something even more desprate."**


	16. Chapter 16

**"We will, i am heading to his place now maybe he didn't see you come out and thinks he is safe." **

**With that Doug gets back in the car and heads out. Just as he is about to turn on to the street, and as Joey is walking toward Dawson there is an explosion on the other side of the creek. Dawson doesn't have to look to know it was the Potter B&B. Doug see's and hears it as well and speeds to it. Dawson and Joey run to the speed boat and head for the other side of the creek. Just as Doug's car arrives Dawson and Joey are pulling up to the dock when the boat they are in Explodes. Doug sensing it is to late for Dawson and Joey runs to the B&B and starts searching through the rubble.One by one he finds Bessie, Bodie, Alex, and Wade. All alive but knocked out.**

**With a sigh he head for the dock, where pieces of Dawson's boat are still burning. On the bank he sees Dawson and Joey both lying on the ground both alive but out cold. Dawson is the first to wake up, coughing a little bit**

**"Dam him, I swear if she is hurt i will not stop till he is dead." Dawson says with anger in his voice and tears in his eyes.**

**"Dawson what happened?" Doug asks.**

**"He booby trapped the boat, he set it up to where when the boat was started it lit the fuse. It must have fell out and Joey saw it cause she trew me out of the boat and jumped just as it went up. I got her here but passed out." Dawson tells him.**

**"Ok well help is on the way i radioed in. I'm going after him now." Doug says**

**"Me too. He just upped the stakes here Doug." Dawson says with a glint in his eye.**

**"Dawson stay out of this, we will get him." Doug says.**

**"I'm sure you will, but just in case. Can i borrow your cell?" Dawson asks**

**"Why who are you going to call?" Doug asks slowly handing it over to him.**

**"Oh just a friend." Dawson says as he takes the phone and dials a number. "Hello, yes this is Dawson Leery i need to talk to agent Jones. Yes i can hold." Dawson smiles at Doug who has a confused look on his face. "Hey Tom , yeah it is Dawson, Hey look i need a favor. Yeah i know i already owe you one but this is important." Dawson says and then chuckles to what ever is said on the other end. " No Tom this time some one is tring to blow me and a friend up. Yes i am serious it has happened twice and they even got this friend of mine's family. Yeah i am in Capeside, ok thank Tom name what you want and if i can get it i will. Who did you say you wanted to be introduced too? Yeah i know her but she is a little out of your league don't you think. Well yeah i can do that if you want. Sure man as soon as i get back to L.A. i will call you and set up a dinner party. Sure she has been to a couple of mine ok thanks again." Dawson hangs up the phone and hands it back to Doug.**

**"Ok i get that it was the FBI, but who did he want to meet?" Doug asks**

**"Oh an actress i know out there." Dawson says**

**"Ok but who?"**

**"Oh her name is Katie Holmes." Dawson says**


	17. Chapter 17

**"Oh the girl from teaching Miss Tingle and Disturbing behavoir." Doug says**

**"Yep that is her." Dawson says.**

**"Ok so for that this guy is going to get the FBI to help us catch this guy?"**

**"Yeah that is the plan stan." Dawson says**

**"Well Dawson Leery big time player." Doug said**

**"No not really i just have friends is all. Some are in hi places some in low places."**

**"Well i am glad for this one i really don't want to see anyone else get hurt." Doug says.**

**"Yeah how much longer before that ambulance gets here?" Dawson asks.**

**As he says that it pulls into the yard with another one. The medics jump out and go strait to work, checking this person out and that person out. They get them all in and head for the hospital being tight lipped about thier conditions. This causes Dawson even more pain and anger.**

**"Doug i swear to you if Joey doesn't make it, you will be locking me up." Dawson states through clinched teeth.**

**By this time Pacey as shown up. Dawson runs to him and says. "Pacey thank God can you give me a lift to the hospital?"**

**"Yeah, sure man get in. Maybe on the way you can explain to me what is going on here."**

**Pacey takes Dawson to the hospital, on the way, he relays the events of the day to him. Pacey is shocked that Mark would go to such links to try and get even with them. They arrive at tha hospital after i minor pit stop, only to see Joey sitting in the lobby wait for Dawson. When they see eachother tears come to thier eyes and they run and hug eachother. With out a thought in eithers head they pull back and kiss eachother. This kiss is so intense that people start to look the other way, and clear thier throats. Pacey, being Pacey walks up to them and says. "Get a room would you."**

**It is then that they realize just what they are doing. They break the kiss each looking guilt and emberessed. "Sorry Joey i kind of lost myself there for a second." Dawson says**

**"No it is my fault Dawson i should have stopped it. I remember what you told me this morning." Joey says.**

**"Yeah, uh, well, how, uh how is Wade, Bessie, Alex, And Bodie?" Dawson asks.**

**"They are going to make it, minor bumps and bruises for the most part. Bessie is awake, so she knows what is happening." At this Joey starts to cry.**

**"Jo, what is it?" Dawson asks**

**"Well when they took Wade in so he would still be with family, they had to let the insurence slide on the B&B so Bessie has no clue as to what they are going to do now, And it is all my fault."**

**"Joey everything will work out." Pacey tells her.**

**"I am sure they will figure out a way." Dawson tells her. "Are you going to be ok here for a little while i need to go see someone?"**

**"Yeah we will be fine." Joey says.**

**"Ok i will be back in a little while." Dawson tells her. He then motions to Pacey to come with him. They leave the hospital and Pacey has this dumbfounded look on his face.**

**"Ok what are you up too, Leery?" Pacey asks.**

**"Pacey it is my fault this all happened. I can't let them loose thier business because of it. Do you know which insurence company they were going through?" Dawson says**

**"Yeah sure why?"**

**"Take me there please i have to talk to the agent."**

**"Ok Dawson please start making since here."**

**"Simple, I am going to convince him to give them the money to rebuild the B&B."**

**"Ok Dawson how are you going to do that they don't have insurence with them anymore."**

**"Simple Pacey ever seen Lionheart?" Dawson asks**

**"Yeah sure the one with van dam, where he leaves the french fiegon leagon to come back and help out----- oh now i get it. Your going to have him pretend it is coming from the insurence company when it is going to be from you." Pacey says with a smile on his face.**


	18. Chapter 18

**"Yep, i figured if i offered to give them the money they would refuse it. This way they think there was a loop hole covering them for a while. That way they get there business back, and i can sleep better at night." Dawson says.**

**"Ok now that you have that figured out. What was that kiss i just saw back there? Man that kiss could have set an ocean on fire." Pacey asks.**

**"Yeah well it was something we shouldn't have done, at least not yet. I have some unfinished business to attend to before that can happen." Dawson simple states.**

**"But it is going to happen isn't it?" Pacey asks.**

**"Yeah Pace, i think it finally is going to happen and this time i think it will be for good." Dawson says with a twinkle in his eyes. **

**THE LEERY'S HOUSE 24 HRS LATER**

**Dawson,Joey, Bessie,Bodie and the Leerys are all sitting at the table discussing things when Dawson gets a phone call.**

**"Hello. Yeah doug. Ok, are you sure. Really. You bet. No i think it will work out. Ok sure i will tell everyone. And Doug thanks again." Dawson hangs up the phone, and turns to everyone and says. "Ok so where were we." He gets this huge smile on his face when they all look at him like he has lost his mind. "Oh you guys probable want to know what Doug said, don't you."**

**"Well yeah we are kind of interested about it." Joey says smacking his arm playfully.**

**"Oh ok, well it seems the FBI caught Mark trying to leave the state. He is on his way to jail as we speak and Doug seems to think it will be an open and shut case. Since they found all of the things to make more bombs at the appartment. I'm sorry Joey he did burn all of your things, Doug found a few pictures and a couple of other things, but that was about it." Dawson enlightens them**

**"Yeah i knew he would, No biggie i am homeless and clotheless." She says**

**Dawson reaches into his walet and hands Joey a credit card. "Here take this and go shopping, get all the things you are going to need for a little while. Later this week we can go to new York and rebuild your wordrobe."**

**"Dawson i can't allow you to spend your hard earned money on me. I will be fine. I'll figure something out, about clothes and a place to stay." Joey says as she tries to hand the card back.**

**"No Joey trust me i have plenty of money, and why have all of it if you can't help a friend in need." Dawson says.**

**"Joey you are not homeless, i told you you will be staying here till things work themselves out." Mitch tells her. "And no arguing. In fact you can all stay here till we figure out what to do about the B&B." **

**At this time there is a knock on the door. Dawson answers it, seeing the insurence guy there he winks at him and allows him in.**

**"Bessie, Bodie, there is someone here to see you." Dawson announces**

**They walk into the frontroom and see who it is and are confussed a little by his presence here.**

**"Mr. Brand what do we owe the pleasure of this vist to?" Bessie asks.**

**"Well Ms. Potter it seems that you were still under covrage when the explosion took place. Your police didn't fully expire till midnight lastnight. So i just want to bring this by for you." Mr. Brand says, handing her an envelope.**

**Bessie opens it and sits down hard on to one of the chairs. "Oh my God, this can't be right can it?"**

**"I am afraid so Ms. Potter. That is what your B&B was valued at. I have all of the statistics right here if you would care to go over them."**

**Bodie looks at the $1.5 million dollar check and shakes his head. "NO -No i don't think that will be neccesary. Thank you so much for this."**

**"Ok well i am going to go i need to do a few other things. When you get your new one built come see me and i will give you a great deal." Mr. Brand says as he goes to leave.**

**"Let me walk you out." Dawson says**

**Once they get outside Dawson shakes his hand and smiles at him before saying. "Thanks for that i knew it would work. Tell your cousin to report to my studio first thing mondy morning they have been told to expect him."**

**"Thank you Mr. Leery it has been a pleasure, besides i really want to see them do well."**

**"Yeah me too, you have a good day and thanks again." Dawson tells him as he gets in the car and drives away.**

**"Some how i thought you were behind this." Joey says from the door. Shaking his card at him.**


	19. Chapter 19

**"Hey, uh, yeah i'm busted." Dawson says a little shocked that he got caught. "But don't say anything. I know if Bessie and Bodie find out they won't accept it. Just like you are trying to avoid using that card. It was my fault that this happened to them, and to you. I let my pride and anger get the best of me, and even though it was for the best maybe i could have found a better way of doing it."**

**"I promise i won't say anything." She says as she walks up to him. "I mean, i think part of the blame goes to me as well. So thank you for doing this for us, i am not sure i will ever be able to repay you for doing this." **

**She reachs up and kisses him just as Erica walks out the door. She can tell this is not just a peck between friends that it is driven by a passion that has been dormant to long.**

**"Excuse me!" Erica says "Mind telling me why you're kissing my boyfriend? And who are you?"**

**"Shit." Dawson wispers before continuing. "Erica, this is Joey Potter. Joey Potter this is Erica. As far as the kiss well i think me and you need to talk about a few things."**

**"Yeah um, nice to meet you. Uhhh, Yeah Dawson i am going inside and leave you two alone, so you can talk." Joey tells him and then pats him affectionatly on the arm.**

**"Yeah, why don't you do that Joey is it, i would like a little time alone with MY B O Y F R I E N D." She says with veamence.**

**"Hey now Erica, no need to get mean." Dawson says.**

**"No it is ok Dawson i probable deserved that. But Erica please don't let my acceptence of this one thing fool you, if you ever talk to me like that again, things might turn out a little diffrent." Joey says and then walks inside. Dawson stands there for a second with a small grin on his face. He realizes that was a flash of the old Joey, maybe she is coming back to her old self.**

**Inside we see Joey standing at the window watching what is going on outside. She doesn't hear Mitch slowly walking up behind her. He stands there for a moment seeing what she is looking at.**

**"You know he wants to be with you right."**

**"Oh UH you kinda scared me there. I think he does, but do i have the right to ask him to give her up?" Joey asks**

**"Well tell me this, did you ask him that?" Mitch asks**

**"No this was his doing. he said he wanted to be with me, but he had to end things with her first." Joey says indicating Erica.**

**"Then it was his decision to do this. He is doing it because he wants to not because you asked him too. Joey i have watched you two grow up. I have seen what you two are like together and what you're like apart. I know deep in my heart that you two are only truely happy when you're together. Give him a chance, i know he will do the right thing by you." Mitch tells her.**

**"Oh Mitch, it is not a question of him doing what is right by me. My question is is it right for me to burden him with all of my troubles? Dawson's life is going so well right now. He is the hotest young director in Hollywood. His films have all won awards of some sort, he is or should i say was dating one of the new and up coming actreses. His life was close to perfect, and hear i come back into his life with a messed up life. Does he really deserve that? Maybe i should just walk away and let him live his life, you know. Go somewhere far away so i can't screw up anyone elses life." Joey is saying.**

**"If you do that trust me i will find you, i will turn over ever rock on this earth to find you." Dawson says from the doorway. Joey was so into her talk with Mitch she failed to see the rest of what transpired out side or Dawson walking back in. She jumps at the sound of his voice.**


	20. Chapter 20

**"Dawson how long have you been standing there?" She asks.**

**"Well i am going to go back to the kitchen, so you two can talk." Mitch tells them.**

**Dawson and Joey both nod thier heads as he leaves.**

**"I was standing there long enough to know you think it would be better for me if you weren't in my life. Joey that is so far from the truth. It is like i just told Erica, No other woman has ever made me feel totally complete like you do. With you in my life i feel like i can do anything. Will there be rumors and bad press, i am sure there will be. Ask me if i care about any of that. What i care about is you and me together again at last, and for good. Because Jo, This time I WILL NOT LET YOU GO. I won't allow your insecurities to ruin this. I made my choice, i want you and all that, that intells. All of the good times and the bad times, all of the mistakes, everything that has happened to make you the woman you are today. Because Jo i have never seen a more bueatiful, sexy, intelagent, indepentdant woman as i see in you. You have always been the only woman for me. So do us both a favor and just let this happen. There is nothing stopping us from being together now except you. What do you say, trust me? If you do then take my hand and lets walk the rest of the way through this crazy messed up life together." Dawson finishes with tears in his eyes.**

**Joey is standing there in total shock, this is what she has wanted to hear for five years. She never allowed herslef the chance to think it would happen. She has tears running down her cheeks freely now. Her dream is only a few steps away holding out his hand to her. She knows it isn't right though, how can she accept his offer. If she does it has th potintal to destroy the life he has built, she has seen where something like this has done it to other actors and directors. Can she really do that to him. She has no dought he loves her, she can see it in his eyes and written all over his face. The thing is is it strong enough to over come all the obsticals that them being together will create?**

**"Jo, i know that look. Don't be scared i will resent you for all the things i will have to endure because of your past. I know about them going into this. I will deal with things as they come, and i will continue to develope as a drirector. I am too in now for them to try to take it away. Besides my PR people are good at handling things like this. Jo, this is our chance, don't let it slip away from us because you're scared." Dawson says.**

**At that very moment Shaylee runs into the room yelling."Daddy, daddy. Oh there you are." She stops and looks at Joey with her big blue eyes. "Daddy isn't that the woman in the picture on your night stand? The one both mommy and Erica hate?"**

**Dawson holds out his arms and she jumps into them still looking at Joey with a shy smile. "Yes it is sweetheart. Shaylee this is a very close friend of mine, her name is Joey, can you say hi."**

**"Hi Joey." Shaylee says.**

**"Hello Shaylee, how are you today." Joey asks.**

**"I'm ok, glade to be seeing my daddy, i missed him while he was gone." She tells Joey.**

**"Yeah i know that feeling Shaylee. I miss him when he is away from me as well." Joey tells her.**

**"Do you miss her too daddy?"**

**"Yes i do, but i am hoping i won't have too ever again." Dawson tells her, looking at Joey with very intense eyes.**

**"Does that mean she will be coming back with us? Does that mean you're going to live with us Joey?" Shaylee asks.**

**"Yes Joey tell us does that mean you will be living with us?" Dawson repeats the question.**

**At that very moment Joey realizes she can't resist it anymore, Regaurdless of what might be said. Since thirteen she has want him, now at twentyfour, she has him. She knows it isn't going to be easy, but what in life that is really good is easy. You have to fight for everything good in life why should this be diffrent. For the last five years she has wanted too hear these words from him, only now does she trully belive she deserves them.**

**"Yes Shaylee i will be living with you." Joey says with tears running down her face.**

**Dawson slowly walks toward Joey with a smile on his face. Finally he is going to get the woman of his dreams, the one girl who got away. Not this time he will make sure of it. This time he will do what ever it takes to keep her. He knows it won't be easy, they will have alot of things to deal with, the press, getting her son back, and of course adjusting to life in L.A., but he knows it can be done. He also knows she has aways to go before she is completely over everthing she went through with Mark. He is the right person to help her with that he knows it deep inside of his soul. When he reachs her he slowly leans in and kisses her, careful not to crush Shaylee.**

**"In that case Joey you can call me Lee every one else does." Shaylee says**

**"Ok, Deal Lee." Joey says tickling her knee. This causes Shaylee to squwil in delight, causeing Dawson to laugh as well. **

**"I like her daddy, she is fun."**

**"Well good i am glad Lee, she likes you as well." Dawson says**

**At that time Wade runs into the room. "Mommy, come on i want to show you something, oh hi Dawson. Mommy who is that?" He asks as he finally notices Shaylee.**

**"Wade, this is Shaylee, she is Dawson's Daughter." Joey says as she bends down and picks him up. "Can you say hi to Shaylee."**

**"Hi Shaylee i am Wade, want to go play?" **

**Shaylee looks at Dawson as if to ask is it ok. This causes Dawson and Joey to both start smiling. "Dad can i?" She asks**

**"Sure Lee go play." Dawson says as him and Joey put both kids down. They look at each other for a few minutes and then turn and run out side to play.**

**"Remind you of a couple of people?" Pacey asks from the door way. This causes the three friends to smile that knowing smile that only comes from a life time of knowing each other.**

**"Yeah it does. Except there is one element missing." Dawson says as he watchs out the window as a third child runs into the mix.**

**"No i think all are accounted for." Pacey says as Andie joins him. "You aren't the only one who has gotten a life Dawson."**

**"Andie my God how long has it been?" Dawson says**

**"A long time, too long Dawson. I couldn't believe what i was told about you. I almost came looking for you a couple of years ago, but Pacey said you would come back on your own. We couldn't be more glad your here though, welcome home Dawson."**

**"You know Andie, Pacey, i think i am finally home." He says as he puts his arm around Joey and looks her in the eyes. "Maybe it was a long broken road but i am here now and things will work out. I feel it to my very soul."**

**We see the three kids. Who are the children of the three friends who grew up on this creek. We see them forming the same bond thier parents did so many years ago. We know that things change and people grow up and move on, but can you ever forget your one true first love. In the case of Dawson and Joey and of Pacey and Andie, they couldn't. And even years later the four wouldn't completely understand the things that drew them together.**

**The END or is it?**


End file.
